Existing duvet covers use clips, snaps, ties or pins located generally in the corners to secure a comforter to a duvet cover. Unfortunately, these clips, snaps, ties and pins often became unattached from the comforter during sleep and bed-making, resulting in misalignment, bunching, tangling and twisting of the comforter inside the duvet cover. All of these factors create an uncomfortable sleep experience and sloppy appearance and often result in wasted time for users in fixing the arrangement between the comforter and duvet cover.
One prior art solution is the “Du-Zipp” (sold online at https://www.etsy.com/shop/DuZipp) which is described as A zipper is sewn on the interior of the duvet and duvet cover on the seams. This method involves attaching a zipper to the interior side seam of a duvet cover but not within the layers of the duvet. As a result, all parts of the zipper (the zipper tape, the zipper teeth and the zipper slider) are all visible to the eye. A similar method is used on the duvet (comforter). This method attaches a zipper on top of a duvet (comforter) and as a result, all parts of the zipper (the zipper tape, the zipper teeth and the zipper slider) are visible to the naked eye, while in some a secondary strip of material is added over the exposed zipper in an attempt to hide the zipper, increasing cost and decreasing aesthetic appeal.
Thus, needs exist for improved techniques to create secure connections between comforters and duvet covers.